METICULOSA PRECISION
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Abril y Donatelo tienen en sus manos una importantísima misión! 8)


.

Otro one shot tonto, que si no le entienden, no se angustien, así está fríamente calculado para que ese sea el maquiavélico efecto n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**METICULOSA PRECISIÓN**

Donatelo y Abril se encuentran realizando una operación muy delicada y de la que requiere toda su concentración y precisión de la que son capaces y poder salir airosos de tan complicada misión.

Donatelo es quien se encarga del minucioso procedimiento y Abril lo asiste.

- Dos rebanadas compuestas por biomoléculas de carbono, hidrógeno y oxígeno de 25 gramos de peso cada una. – pide Donatelo a Abril.

- Dos rebanadas compuestas por biomoléculas de carbono, hidrógeno y oxígeno. –

Abril le entrega a Donatelo dos cosas cuadradas y esponjosas.

- Frasco con salsa emulsionada fría elaborada principalmente a base de huevo entero y aceite vegetal batidos. –

- Frasco con salsa emulsionada fría elaborada principalmente a base de huevo entero y aceite vegetal batidos. –

Abril le da a Donatelo un frasco de vidrio cuyo contenido es un tipo de batido amarillezco.

- Utensilio con borde dentado. -

- Utensilio con borde dentado. -

Donatelo recibe de la mano de Abril un cuchillo sin filo pero sí con borde dentado. Toma con el cuchillo una porción del batido amarillo y lo unta sobre un lado de cada cuadrado esponjoso, los que deja momentáneamente sobre la mesa.

- Tres rebanadas de moléculas formadas por cadenas lineales de aminoácidos con peso de 10 gramos cada una. –

Es la nueva petición de Donatelo.

- Tres rebanadas de moléculas formadas por cadenas lineales de aminoácidos. –

Ahora Abril le da a Donatelo varios cuadros de tonalidad rosácea.

Donatelo pliega delicadamente en forma de onda cada cuadrado rosáceo y los va colocando sobre uno de los cuadrados esponjosos del lado que untó con el batido amarillezco.

- Frente. - pide Donatelo.

Abril toma un paño de algodón y seca la frente de Donatelo que está perlada de sudor. Así es de intensa la presión que Donatelo siente por la enorme responsabilidad que tiene en sus manos, literalmente.

Una vez que la frente de Donatelo se ve seca de sudor, prosigue con la delicada operación.

- Dos gruesas rodajas del fruto de la Solanum lycopersicum. -

- Dos gruesas rodajas del fruto de la Solanum lycopersicum. -

Las gruesas rodajas redondas son de un color rojo que Donatelo coloca sobre los cuadrados rosados.

- Una fina rodaja de Allium cepa. –

- Una fina rodaja de Allium cepa. –

Esta rodaja igual redonda pero blanca va sobre las rodajas rojas.

- Cuatro segmentos de Persea americana. –

- Mhhhh… - Abril busca eso que Donatelo necesita entre los innumerables aditamentos que cubren la mesa de operaciones – Aquí tengo la Persea americana – le muestra a Donatelo algo que tiene forma de ovoide y es de color negro - pero no la he dividido en segmentos. –

- Permite. –

Abril le entrega a Donatelo el objeto con forma ovoide.

- Utensilio con borde cortante. –

Abril le entrega un cuchillo con filo.

Donatelo procede a cortar el ovoide negro a la mitad con tal precisión que podría envidiarle cualquier experto cirujano humano. Una mitad la deposita sobre la mesa de operaciones y la otra es la que pretende usar.

- Utensilio con cabeza cóncava. –

- Utensilio con cabeza cóncava. –

Donatelo comienza a extraer una pequeña porción del objeto ovoide, ayudándose con la cuchara que le ha dado Abril, una materia verde de consistencia semiblanda y la deposita sobre la rodaja blanca. Repite esto tres veces más.

- Dos hojas de Lactuca sativa. –

- Dos hojas de Lactuca sativa. –

Donatelo recibe y coloca las hojas de una curiosa planta sobre la materia verde semiblanda; después toma el otro cuadrado esponjoso que queda y lo coloca encima de todo lo demás que ya había apilado.

- Terminamos. –

Dice Donatelo orgulloso del resultado final.

- Has hecho una estupenda labor, Doni. –

Abril lo felicita.

- Con uno no es suficiente, nos faltan varios más. Dos rebanadas compuestas por biomoléculas de carbono, hidrógeno y oxígeno de 25 gramos de peso. –

Repite el mismo procedimiento.

En otra parte, no muy lejos, Splinter, Miguel Ángel, Casey, Rafael y Leonardo esperan con impaciencia a que Donatelo y Abril terminen con éxito la difícil tarea que están realizando.

- Como que Abril y Doni ya se tardaron, ¿no? –

Formula la pregunta un muy angustiado Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Sí! – Rafael dice con una crispada amargura – Por eso no me gusta que Abril y Doni se pongan a hacer los sándwiches. -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Esta idea la tuve después de leer un fic en la sección en inglés donde trata que Doni se prepara un vaso de leche con chocolate, y en mi fic, Doni le pide a Abril los ingredientes para hacer los sándwiches, pero en vez de pedirlos con su nombre común (pan, mayonesa, jamón, etc., etc.,) pues los pide con el nombre científico, aparte, Doni se esmera en tener cuidado en el manejo de los ingredientes.

Gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


End file.
